Mayonaka no Voice
by Riyuu Kashima
Summary: teriakan kepahitan tengah malam bergema. kesuraman menjalar dalam diam. Kesakitan tertuang dalam tangisan yang terus-terus menerus mengelilingi telingaku. Siapa gerangan? Hey! Say! JUMP FanFic, RnR please :D


Title: Mayonaka no Voice

By: Riyuu Kashima

Genre: Mystery

Summary: teriakan kepahitan tengah malam bergema. kesuraman menjalar dalam diam. Kesakitan tertuang dalam tangisan terus-terus menerus mengelilingi telingaku. Siapa gerangan?

Disclamer: personil/member HSJ hanya milik 'yang menciptakannya ke dunia ini'

tapi cerita ini punya saya! Siapa bilang punya JE =_=

FanFic of Hey! Say! JUMP

A/N: ini fic pertama saya di misc. plays/musicals, semoga readers sekalian senang membacanya. silahkan baca, jangan lupa review yah! :D

* * *

Mayonaka no Voice

By: Riyuu Kashima

Hujan membawa perasaan dingin menusuk kulit. Gelap menyelimuti suasana yang ada. Dengan kesan menyeramkan, tetap bertahan dalam kondisi. Petir yang menyambar bersahut-sahutan menambah perasaan menyeramkan dalam satu tempat yang tak terlalu berhias cahaya silau. Berada dalam tempat lain hanya untuk sementara.

"Hey, Yuto, Chii, Dai-chan, yama-chan, kalian mau mendengar ceritaku?" ujar Hikaru dengan halus.

"Wah, lumayan nih, biar gak bosan nungguin yang lain! Gimana? Setuju?" sahut Yuto dan meminta persetujuan pada yang lain.

Yang lain hanya pasrah mengangguk. Hikaru tersenyum tipis dan menarik nafas kemudian menghembuskannya dengan berat. "Aku mulai ya..." dia mengawalinya.

=0=0=0=0=0=

Dahulu, disebuah hotel yang sangat sering dikunjungi dan dijadikan tempat menginap. Sebuah cerita dari mulut kemulut mulai beredar. Yang mengatakan, bahwa beberapa orang yang menginap disana pernah mendapat peristiwa buruk. Dengan awal hanya mendengar suara tangisan dan berbagai macam pengalaman lainnya.

Sekelompok lelaki yang ingin mengungkap faktanya dengan angkuh bertaruh bahwa orang-orang yang menyebar berita itu berdusta, dan mereka akan memberikan bukti bahwa hotel itu baik-baik saja.

Ketua dari kelompok itu mengatakan "Bagaimana mungkin ada seekor makhluk halus yang keji disini? Ayolah, kalian bercanda ya? Ini tempat yang ramai dikunjungi, jumlah manusia lebih banyak! Kalian percaya makhluk itu bisa menghantarkan kalian ke tempat yang mengerikan? Ah... aku tak percaya, biarkan kami yang membuktikan!"

Beberapa orang yang percaya kata-kata itu memilih untuk tetap berada di hotel itu dan terus mengikuti petualangan bagaimana kelompok itu bisa menyelesaikannya.

Di hari pertama pembuktian, ketua dari kelompok beranggotakan 5 orang itu mencoba tetap terjaga pada pukul 00.00. Meski pandangan fokusnya sudah sedikit buyar. Ia terus menerus ingin membuktikan bahwa perkataannya tidak hanya omong kosong.

Jam mulai menunjukkan pukul 12 malam lewat 20 menit. Si ketua itu tersenyum karena sampai saat itu ia tidak mendengar apa-apa dan tetap dalam keadaan baik. Namun, perlahan angin dingin melewati lehernya. Perasaan ngeri mulai menghampirinya. Suara beberapa pasang kaki yang sedang berjalan terdengar dari luar. Tetapi ketua itu tetap beranggapan bahwa itu hanya pengunjung baru.

Setelah itu, pintu kamar ketua itu perlahan-lahan terbuka. Perasaan terkejut dan takut sedikit demi sedikit menjalar di tubuhnya. Kemudian sebuah tangan tampak mendorong pintu itu agar terbuka lebih lebar. Ia mulai menggigil.

"Hey! Siapa kau!" bentaknya.

"Maaf, tuan, kami tidak tahan berada di kamar lain, apa kami berempat boleh disini bersama tuan?" ternyata itu adalah bawahan si ketua tersebut. Ketua itu berdecak kesal kemudian mengangguk membolehkan. Bawahan ketua itu bernafas lega.

Kali ini pukul 12 lewat 45 malam. Mereka berlima sudah berkumpul dalam satu ruangan. Namun lagi-lagi angin dingin datang. Tapi kali ini berbeda, ini lebih menusuk, ini lebih menimbulkan kesan mengerikan. Mereka berlima mulai gelisah.

Lagi-lagi suara beberapa pasang kaki terdengar dari luar. Hentakannya lebih keras. Lebih menakutkan. Perlahan setelah itu, suara tangisan terdengar dari kamar sebelah, tangisan sendu suram menyakitkan. Si ketua mulai ketakutan. Ketakutan si ketua mulai bertambah setelah mendengar suara pisau yang diasah. Kemudian suaranya mendekat ke arah kamar itu. Mendekat mendekat dan lebih dekat, kemudian...

KREEEKKKK...

" KYAAAAAA..."

=0=0=0=0=0=

"Begitulah mereka berlima paginya ditemukan bersimbah darah, dan tak bernyawa lagi. Namun, dari cerita yang ada, hotel itu tetap ada sampai sekarang, tapi aku tak tau tepatnya dimana. Bagaimana menurut kalian?" Hikaru mengakhiri ceritanya. Sedangkan empat pemuda lainnya sudah pucat dan tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

"Hem, sudahlah, aku sudah mulai merinding..." ujar Daiki. Yuuri yang duduk disebelah Daiki mengangguk dan kemudian memeluk Daiki lagi. Sementara Ryosuke sudah menggenggam erat jaket Yuto yang juga sudah mulai merasa gelisah karena ketakutannya. Hikaru tersenyum melihat teman-temannya yang lainnya ketakutan mendengar ceritanya.

"Ahahaha... yakin kalian mempercayai itu, rasaku hotel itu sudah tidak ada lagi, lihat hotel yang kita tempati ini, sudah modern dan tidak meyeramkan kan? Benarkan? Ayolah..." kata Hikaru membuat yang lain menatapnya tajam.

KREEEEKKKK...

"Uah... ampun! Aku yang salah! Ampuni aku!" teriak Hikaru tiba-tiba

Kouta yang membuka pintu itu tertawa. "Ahahaha... bagaimana sih? Yang bercerita kamu, yang takut juga kamu!" Kouta kelihatannya puas akan Hikaru yang seperti itu.

"Iya nih, Hikaru-san aneh aja nakut-nakutin orang tapi dirinya sendiri takut!" sahut Ryutarou di belakang Yabu.

"Hah, aku juga pingin dengar nih ceritanya..." ujar Ryutarou jahil disusul dengan kata-kata "Iya..." dari Keito, Kei dan Yuya yang juga ingin membikin Hikaru sedikit terpojok.

"Apa-apaan ini... kalian curang..." ratap Hikaru. Yang lain hanya tertawa melihat temannya yang bergigi gingsul itu nista.

"Sudah-sudah, ayo ke kamar masing-masing... ini sudah malam, besok kita harus segera bangun dan pergi ke Nara, tour kita masih panjang! Mengerti?" kata Yabu mengakhiri penistaan Hikaru tersebut. Yang lain hanya bernafas berat dan berkoor "Iya..." bersama-sama.

=0=0=0=0=0=

Perasaan Yuto bercampur aduk antara takut, gelisah, dan juga senang. Ya, setidaknya dia senang karena esok dia akan pergi dari hotel yang memberi kesan angker padanya. Namun, bagaimana tidak gelisah kalau malam ini dia masih terbayang cerita Hikaru itu dan matanya tak dapat terpejam meski sudah dipaksakan. Dilihatnya kasur disampingnya. Seorang Yamada Ryosuke tampak tenang diawah selimutnya. Namun tampak ada yang aneh dari pandangan Yuto.

"Dia tidur atau sedang pasrah menunggu giliran?" ucap Yuto pelan. Terlihat dari selimut Ryosuke yang bergetar. Yuto mulai tak tahan dengan suasana yang sepi dan menyeramkan.

"Hm~~ Yama-chan, Yama-chan, apa kau tidur? Kau tidur atau bangun? Yama-chan?" entah berapa kali Yuto memanggil nama Ryosuke, tapi lelaki chubby itu tak menyahut. "Tampaknya dia benar-benar tidur..." Yuto kesal ketika tahu bahwa seseorang yang dipanggilnya Yama-chan itu tampaknya tertidur pulas. Namun sekali lagi Yuto mulai gelisah melihat badan Ryosuke bergetar. Sangat jelas dibalik selimutnya. Akhirnya Yuto berdiri dan berjalan ke samping kasur Ryosuke. Tepatnya dimana arah pandang Yamada.

Ketika ia berjalan mendekat, ia sentuh badan Ryosuke. "Astaga, kakinya dingin" Yuto sedikit terkejut dan mempercepat langkahnya. "Yama-chan... Yama-chan... kau kenapa?" tanya Yuto panik.

Ryosuke membuka matanya. Perlahan memegang tangan Yuto. Tampaknya ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Yuto... Yuu-chan..."

"Ya Yama-chan... ada apa?"

"Aku takut..."

Yuto tiba-tiba saja lemas dan memasang wajah datar. "Kalau kau takut, seharusnya kau, tapi JANGAN MEMBUATKU GELISAH SEPERTI ITU..."

Dibalik wajah Ryosuke yang ketakutan, dia mengeluarkan senyum tipis seperti menahan tawa.

"Jangan meledekku" ujar Yuto. Tapi disaat Yuto beranjak kembali ke tempat tidurnya, tangannya ditarik oleh Ryosuke. "Nah, sekarang apa lagi?" Yuto menanggapi perlakuan Ryosuke dengan sedikit kesal.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mengungsi ke tempat Hikaru saja?" Yuto tersenyum mendengar usul Ryosuke dan kemudian merangkul sahabatnya itu untuk bangun.

=0=0=0=0=0=

Ryutarou sudah bersiap untuk keluar dan mengungsi ke kamar Hikaru. Akibat tadinya dia mendengar cerita Hikaru dari luar dan sampai sekarang cerita yang didengarnya diam-diam itu tetap terbayang di pikirannya, begitu pula Keito, yang juga ikut mendengarkan tadi. Mereka perlahan membuka pintu. Setelah kondisi terlihat aman. Mereka keluar dan kemudian menutup pintu kamarnya. Namun...

KREEEEKKKK...

Pintu dua kamar disebelah kamar mereka terbuka. Tampak sebuah kaki hitam dalam kegelapan. Dalam gelap bayangan yang membuka pintu tersebut tampak seperti monster kembar dempet bagi mereka. Kegelapan membuat Ryutarou dan Keito mulai lemas dan ketakutan. Mereka berdua berpelukan dan tak dapat bergerak kemana-mana lagi. Mereka berdua sudah seperti orang pasrah menunggu. Bayangan tadi mendekat, mendekat dan mendekat. Kemudian...

"KYAAAAA..." Ryutarou dan Keito berteriak bersama.

"Hey! Kalian kenapa? Ini aku! Yuto dan Yama-chan! Kalian kenapa sih? Kami bukan setan!" ujar Yuto yang sampai saat ini masih gelisah, senang ditambah kesal.

"Yuto-san... kami kira kau siapa! Kami sudah terbawa takut!" ratap Ryutarou

"Iya nih... nyapa-nyapa ngapa?" ujar Keito yang meski ketakutan masih sempat berpikir yang apa-apa.

"Aduh, kami juga ga kepikiran kali! Namanya juga udah resah, mau diapain lagi? Ayo cepetan, ngungsi ditempat Hikaru!" ujar Yuto.

Akhirnya Ryutarou dan Keito berdiri kemudian berjalan bersama ke kamar Hikaru.

=0=0=0=0=0=

Hikaru gelisah akibat ceritanya sendiri. Dilihatnya orang-orang yang mengungsi disampingnya dan seorang Inoo Kei yang sudah tertidur pulas di kasur yang ada dekat pintu. Sebuah teriakan histeris tadi membuatnya takut. Seperti apa yang diceritakannya tadi. Di malam harinya akan terdengar sebuah teriakan, suara tangisan atau pun langkah kaki dengan hentakan yang cukup keras.

Hawa dingin baru saja membuatnya bergidik. Setelah itu sebuah rintihan terdengar di telinganya. Suara langkah beberapa pasang kaki terdengar olehnya. Hentakannya cukup keras dan terdengar mendekat, mendekat dan semakin mendekat.

Lampu kamar Hikaru mulai berkedip-kedip. Ketukan pintu tiba-tiba terdengar dari luar. Mengetuk mengetuk dan terus mengetuk. Hikaru menelan ludahnya sendiri. Pasrah berharap semoga apa yang ia bayangkan tidak akan terjadi. Dan jika itu terjadi, semoga teman-temannya dan orang lain memaafkan segala kesalahannya atas cerita tersebut.

Pintu kamarnya perlahan-lahan terbuka. Sedikit demi sedikit mulai membawa hawa suram dan kelam. Membuat bulu kuduk Hikaru berdiri. Pintu itu mulai terbuka sedikit lebar. Hikaru memejamkan matanya dan...

"KYAAAAAA..."

.

.

.

.

Hening...

BRAAAAKKKKKK...

Pintu dibanting dengan cepat dan keras.

"Ampuni aku atas cerita itu! Aku tidak bermaksud memanggilmu. Ampuni aku! Ampuni aku!"

Hikaru perlahan membuka matanya.

"Pffft..." suara seseorang menahan tawa terdengar jelas dalam keadaan tenang ini. Saat Hikaru benar-benar membuka matanya. Hikaru bernafas lega.

"Oi! Kau kenapa? Tiba-tiba saja begitu. Ini kami. Kau kira kami hantunya. Kami sudah mengira hantunya ada di belakang kami saat kau berteriak tadi!" ucap Keito sambil terus menahan tawanya.

Hikaru memasang wajah datar dan berbisik "Lagi-lagi aku nista"

Ryutarou melihat ke sebelah Hikaru, tampak Chinen dan Daiki tertidur pulas berdua. "Woah... Yuto-san, kau lihat, ada yang lebih cepat mengungsi daripada kita!"

"Benarkah? Siapa?" tanya Ryosuke.

"Itu..." Ryutarou menunjuk dua soulmate yang sedang tertidur itu.

"Astaga... Chii dan Dai-chan ternyata..." ujar Keito, Yamada, dan Yuto hampir bersamaan.

"Lalu, kalian juga mau mengungsi?" tanya Hikaru.

"TENTU SAJA!" jawab anak-anak ketakutan tersebut yang ternyata sudah mengambil posisi nyaman masing-masing.

"Ya ampun..." Hikaru hanya bisa meratap.

=0=0=0=0=0=

Jarum detik jam dinding terus menerus menimbulkan bunyi pada setiap detiknya. Detak jantung Hikaru juga mulai cepat saat menyadari jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 00.30. "tidak, 15 menit lagi" hatinya merintih. Di pejamkannya matanya dan berharap agar ia bisa tertidur pulas.

Hikaru melirik Yuto dan Yamada yang tertidur berdekatan. Kemudian...

"Hikaru, apa kau mendengarnya?" Yuto tiba-tiba bangun.

Hikaru tersentak, ia biarkan suasana hening sesaat agar mengerti maksud perkataan Yuto. Kemudian, akhirnya ia menyadarinya. Ia menatap Yuto dan mengangguk pelan "Aku mendengarnya..."

Yuto memasang muka pucat. Ryosuke mulai terlihat gellisah dan terus-menerus bergerak dibalik selimutnya. Dan pada akhirnya lelaki chubby itu terbangun.

"Yuu-chan... aku mendengarnya! Aku mendengarnya!" ujarnya histeris. Di genggamnya erat jaket hitam Yuto dan dipeluknya tangan Yuto yang terlihat tak berisi tersebut. Hikaru ikut gelisah melihat perlakuan Yamada. Yuto juga tampak resah karenanya.

5 menit setelah itu, Ryutarou mulai terbangun dan mengguncang tubuh Keito. "Keito, Keito! Bangun! Kau mendengarnya?"

Hikaru, Yuto dan Ryosuke terkejut dengan Ryutarou yang tiba-tiba bangun dan langsung mengatakan hal itu. Ryutarou terus mengguncang tubuh Keito hingga akhirnya Keito bangun dan menatap Pintu dengan tajamnya. Seakan-akan ada sesuatu dibalik itu.

Hikaru mulai cemas. "ini semua salahku..." pikirnya.

Perlahan-lahan mulai jelas suara tangisan dan rintihan yang awalnya hanya didengar Yuto tersebut. Suara teriakan keras terdengar dari kamar sebelah. Yaitu kamar Kouta dan Yuya. Kecemasan mereka mulai berlanjut dengan bunyi langkah yang keras. Langkah itu tidak sendiri namun ramai sehingga terdengar seperti langkah kaki banyak orang. Suara decitan seperti dinding yang tergores pisau terdengar dengan jelasnya. Ketukan pintu yang heboh membuat mereka berlima mulai takut dan lebih takut lagi.

Ryosuke terus memeluk erat Yuto. Hikaru hanya bisa menutup kuping. Sedangkan Keito dan Ryutarou berpelukan bersama.

Ckleeekkk...

Ckleeeekkk...

Terdengar bunyi gagang pintu yang akan dibuka dari luar. Saat itu juga mereka yang sedang sadar di dalam kamar tersebut mulai pasrah.

Namun, beberapa menit kemudian, suara gagang pintu, ketukan pintu, dan langkah kaki tersebut berhenti. Hanya meninggalkan suara rintihan kecil yang kemudian menghilang, menghilang dan menghilang.

Hikaru tertidur dalam posisi duduknya. Yuto tertidur dengan Ryosuke yang masih memeluknya.

Sedangkan Ryutarou dan Keito tertidur dengan Ryutaro yang memegang tangan Keito.

Suara heboh itupun berubah menjadi hening...

"Huahmm... pagi yang indah... segar sekali... bagaimana kalian?" tanya Kouta pada yang lainnya.

"SEGAR! SANGAT SEGAR!" jawab Kei dan Yuya.

"Lumayan segar... " ujar Yuuri dan Daiki dengan senyum dibibir manis mereka berdua.

"Terus, kalian?" tanya Kouta pada Hikaru, Yuto, Ryosuke, Ryutarou dan Keito.

Mereka menggeleng dan menguap secara bersamaan.

"Ini membuatku susah!" ucap Yuto ketus

"Ini membuatku ketakutan..." jawab Ryosuke yang masih memegang ujung jaket Yuto.

"Ini membuatku lelah..." ratap Ryutarou

"Ya, ini membuatku kesakitan..." ratap Keito sambil menunjuk tangannya yang sudah merah karena semalaman di genggam Ryutarou.

Namun Hikaru hanya bisa diam meratapinya. Kouta yang melihat itu langsung menepuk punggung Hikaru. "Salah sendiri yang cerita siapa, tenang saja... kita nginap lagi kok!"

"TIDAKKKKKKKK!" ratap mereka berlima *terutama Hikaru*

"Eh, tapi, hotel itu apa benar ada ya?" ujar Yuya kebingungan

"Iya, ikut bingung nih!" ujar Kei memutar bola matanya.

"Hotel itu hanya cerita tuan, terima kasih telah bermalam di hotel ini. Lain kali kesini lagi ya..." ujar seoang pelayan bermuka pucat.

Yang lain hanya mengangguk kemudian masuk ke mobil mereka untuk pergi dan kebetulan barang mereka memang sudah dimasukkan kedalam mobil. Mobil itu mengklakson dan Yabu melambaikan tangan pada pelayan itu sambil berteriak "Terima kasih"

Setelah mobil itu menjauh 1 meter, pelayan tersebut menyeringai, "Hotel itu hanya cerita tuan, cerita yang nyata..."

-OWARI-

* * *

Rii: Hai' makasih udah baca, maaf kalau ada yang gak suka ichiban atau nibannya di giniin. HONTOU NI GOMENASAI =w=

JANGAN LUPA REVIEW YA...

JAA MINNA~~


End file.
